Unattainable
by rke
Summary: One Shot. Hermione and Draco engage in their usual banter with a not so usual result.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione flipped a bit of hair from her eyes, sighing heavily.

"You know what you are Malfoy?"

Draco crossed his arms and smiled smugly, awaiting her comeback. It would be good, it had to be. If Hermione Granger had learned anything from him in all their time at Hogwarts, it was a how to have a good comeback. He smiled even more to himself at the thought of actually teaching her something for once. This earned him an exceedingly exaggerated eye roll from the girl below him. The wind picked up a bit, shuffling their robes blowing Hermione's hair back into her face. She pouted slightly and unsuccessfully tried to flip it out of the way a few times. Draco couldn't help but chuckle, she looked cute...in a handicapped sort of way.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped, finally pushing her unruly locks to the side and holding them there. Draco seemed to consider her question for a moment.

"Well actually I was just picturing your perfect little figure perched precariously over me while in the throws of passion." He ducked a rock that narrowly missed his head. "Ey now, not sure I deserved that." The bookworm was fuming, he vaguely heard her say something along the lines of 'dense git'. "So love," he leaned forward, resting his chin on a hand, "what is it that I am?" He saw her eyes narrow in anger as she spoke, slowly and clearly, almost frightening.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are not...worth...my...time." Draco felt as if he'd been ransacked in the gut by a rogue bludger. And watched as she turned, leaving him behind in her wake.

He scratched the back of his head idly, "Yeah, so I probably deserved that." But it stung, god, it stung like a bugger. Who did she think she was, talking to Draco Malfoy like that? As if he would just let that slide. "Not bloody likely." He urged his broom forward catching up with her halfway to the castle. He swooped down in front of her but if he thought that would stop her, he was wrong. She pushed past him, nearly knocking him from his broom. He jumped off and started after her. He baited her with his words but she took not so much as a nibble.

"Hey! Now look here...don't you walk away from me..." He came up level with her. "Oh I see how it is, kick a man when he's down ey Granger?" She gave him a sideways glance and continued on. He thought about it for a moment. "Alright, alright, so not exactly but I mean...not worth _your_ time. Bloody hell." He felt the sting on his cheek before his brain could ever register that he'd been slapped for the second time, by Hermione Granger. He stopped in his tracks rubbing his face for a moment. "Deserved that." He caught up to her again and moved in front of her, trying to navigate the rocky trail facing backwards. "Well," he stumbled, "you...you know what you are?" He must of looked like an idiot, arms waving all about, walking backwards. She gave him a look that clearly said, 'try me.' He continued on. "You're...you're a prude...and snob...and...you're...you're unattainable!" That stopped her. Unfortunately, his foot chose that moment to slip out from under him and he found himself under the very intense gaze of an angry girl towering over him.

"Excuse me?" She said, not quite believing her ears. Draco winced, gently touching his back where a rock had cut him slightly.

"You heard me Granger. You're unattainable."

"Oh that's rich." She turned angrily, pacing in a circle, muttering to herself. "Unattainable...absurd...Malfoy...of all people." Draco sat up brushing leaves and grass off his shirt.

"Oh come on, why else haven't you had a single boyfriend since you came here?"

Hermione rounded on him.

"That's not true, what about Viktor?" She said haughtily. Draco's mouth hung slack, an amused smirk on his face.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum? Yeah, leave it to a world famous quidditch seeker to conquer the infamous Hermione Granger." She stared blankly at him. He sighed and threw up his hands. "Come on, perhaps the one person this side of the Atlantic who's more unattainable than you." He watched as the gears turned in her head. A small frown settled it self on her features and he knew he was right. He was on a roll, why stop now? "And can we please talk about the friends you keep? You call me dense. Granger, you're not seeing the forest for the trees. Those two almost qualify as black holes." At this, as unbelievable as it was she smiled. Just a little. But he caught it, and he wasn't done. "I mean, the gravity from their huge, dense heads is unholy. Sucking in small animals, homework assignments, food..." he lost his train of thought, "...babies!" He saw it coming, the laughter reached her eyes before it reached her mouth. It had come and gone so quick, he wasn't sure it had actually happened. But the smile that lingered, was real and he smiled back. "Guess they don't see what's right in front of them."

Hermione met his eyes, her eyebrow raised.

"And what," she started slowly, "is right in front of them?"

"A smart, funny, beautiful girl." The words were out of his mouth before he could catch them. He looked down, picking at a blade of grass. And there was silence. He placed the grass in his mouth thinking, _calm before the storm_. He was bracing himself for another Granger slap.

"I do believe Draco Malfoy just called me beautiful." He chanced a glance at her, she hadn't sounded angry and she certainly didn't look angry. She smiled slightly, and a small blush had crept up her cheeks. Draco reclined back, smiling.

"Yes, well as Hogwart's resident pretty-boy, it is my duty to keep tabs on this sort of thing, now isn't it?"

And she laughed, extending her hand down towards him. "Come on you." She pulled him to his feet. "You're getting your pretty-boy pants all dirty."

A devilish smirk crossed his features. "Ooh Granger, I like the way you think." And for that he received a well placed punch...on the arm, but that smile was still there. "Maybe not such a prude after all ey? Good on you." She rolled her eyes and started back up the path. Draco dusted his pants off slightly, calling to her. "Hey Granger." She turned slightly. "See you around."

He saw her nod, "see you Draco." He nodded back and turned to recover his forgotten broom stick. Strange how things turn out. He smiled, mimicking her voice. "Ooh Draco you're getting your pants all dirty!" He continued talking to himself, no one around to hear anyway. "That girl is going to be the end of me...and my pants." Laughing, he picked up his broom and shot off back towards the quidditch field to do laps...lots...and lots of laps.


End file.
